The goal of the clinical science training program at Indiana University is to train researchers who will contribute to the advancement of knowledge concerning the etiology, assessment, treatment, prediction, and prevention of psychological disorders. The program is build on a foundation of intensive research experiences, core courses, and individualized study. Throughout the program, trainees are involved in collaborative research with one or more of the 17 mentors who comprise the program's core faculty. These mentors are productive, well- established investigators who represent three traditional areas of psychology: 9 received their primary trained in clinical science (2 of whom were cross-trained in neuroscience); 4 received their primary training in cognitive-mathematical science; and 4 received their primary training in neuroscience. All faculty members are investigating clinical phenomena. The training program, with its mixed faculty, is designed to provide trainees with hybrid training that integrates the best theories, concepts, and methods currently available from the biological, cognitive, and clinical perspectives, All trainees and core faculty members are seeking ways to integrate and apply different levels of analysis to the investigation and understanding of abnormal behavior and other clinically relevant problems. The program seeks funding for six predoctoral traineeships and three postdoctoral traineeships per year, over a five-year period. Predoctoral trainees will graduate from the program with dual qualifications-as clinical scientists and as cognitive scientists or neuroscientists. The program's trainees will represent a new breed of clinical-cognitive- neural scientist, with the knowledge and skills to make important scientific contributions to our understanding and control of clinical problems.